Children of the Warehouse
by tonksremus2332
Summary: AU FUTURE FIC. HG/Myka and Leena/Claudia children are sent to the principal. But what for? Kick off to a new sereis I'll write which will include a prequel. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

"We have to go to the school." Myka announces after hanging up the phone. "Apparently there was a fight and Sophie was involved."

"That's because you're kids a hellion." Artie grumbles with a fond smile. Sophia was very much like her 'mum/mummy' Helena, a true spit-fire, so she was _always_ up to something. Unfortunately it seemed as she was gifted with the smarts from both of her parents, she was just too smart for own good. But with a little bit of training Artie had made Sophie somewhat of his 'assistant', it kept her busy and he had someone to eat cookies with other than Pete.

"I beg your pardon, she is no such thing." Helena gasps as she smirks, knowing that her child is if anything a replica of her from her youth.

Claudia and Leena come into the room with their keys and a frown, "The principal called to say that Claire was in a fight and that we had to come pick her up." Claudia says with confusion lacing her words.

"Claire?" Everyone in the room asks at the same time. If Sophie was a hellion, then Claire was an angel. She was as sweet as her 'momma' Leena. Like Sophie she was too smart for her own good, but she had a hard time connecting with people and making friends. Except with Sophie, those two were as thick as thieves. They did everything together, Sophie thought of it as her job to watch over Claire like a hawk. The adults of the house liked to think that Claire helped balance out Sophie when she became a little hectic like Helena sometimes.

"We got the same call—I hope everything is alright. Let's go in the same car." Myka says as she reaches for her keys. Helena, Leena, and Claudia follow her out the house and into the car.

"I wonder what they did." Claudia questions from the backseat. "It can't be that bad they're only in fourth grade."

"Let's just hope for the best." Myka mumbles as she turns into the school parking lot.

"I'm sorry to bring you all here today, but this incident could not be over looked." A small balding man says from behind a desk. He continued to look at the gaggle of parents in the room with a small frown gracing his face.

"Bring in the children." The man calls to his assistant outside. A young woman ushers three children into the room, Claire, Sophie, and three boys. The boys had obvious bruises, scratches, and bite marks on them; and the girls weren't fairing any better.

As soon as the Claire notices her mom's she run's/limps over to the them, "Momma!" Leena scoops up her daughter and hugs her, while Claudia looks her over. Sophie just looks at her parents with a similar smirk to what Helena was sporting earlier as she walks over to them.

"Hey Mum, what are you doing here?" Sophie asks as she looks at her Mum with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know why, how about you tell us." Helena replies with a matching twinkle and chuckle.

"Yes, we would like to know our sons have all these bruises." One of the boy's mothers says with a huff.

"We don't know how this actually happened; this is how the teacher found them." The principal admits, "And none of them have said a word since we brought them inside."

"Well I'll tell you how it happened." Sophie declares as she walked into the middle of the room. "And maybe Claire can too." Sophie looks at her friend who still had her head in the crook of Leena's neck. "Or not."

"It was recess and we were by the swing set. Claire was working on finishing her puzzles and I was taking a break from trials with the swings. Jon walks over and starts being a jerk to Claire."

_(flashback)_

"_What are you doing, weirdo?" Jon asks as he comes over towards them. Claire looks at him with a faraway look and then goes back to her puzzles. "I'm talking to you!"_

"_She's being smart, unlike you. So leave her alone." Sophie replies as she writes something down in her notebook._

"_You guys are weird. You never do nothing fun." Another boy says._

"_We never do _anything _fun." Sophie corrects him with a huff._

"_That what he said dummy! You guys are freaks. Just like your parents." Jon declares as he snatches Claire's puzzle book and throws it into the mud._

"_But I wasn't done yet." Claire mutters as she looks down at her book with tears in her eyes._

"_That was mean and…and, uncalled for! Yeah! Uncalled for. Now pick it up Yankees!" Sophie shouts._

"_No, I'm not helping a freaky retarded girl out." The third boy yells as he points at Claire whose eyes were wide and were leaking tears._

"_She is everything but retarded. Now apologize." Sophie movies towards Claire but the boys block her path._

"_Shut up Hermione! She never does nothing 'cept puzzles and talk to you." All the boys laugh._

"_Great joke" Sophie scoffs._

"_I bet it's because she has two mom's instead of a normal family." One of them remarks._

"_Normal is boring." Claire whispers._

"_Say something freak?" Jon taunts Claire, and steps closer to her, all of the boys did._

"_She's not a freak!" Sophie, starting to lose her cool, began to step closer to the boys._

"_You're all freaks, you're whole family! You're all freaks and weirdoes." He lightly pushes Claire back down after noticing she was trying to get away from them._

"_My mum says it's not fair to attack an opponent from behind, so I need you to face me please." Sophie asks politely. They all turn around, too stupid to understand what she meant._

_Quickly Sophie had launched herself at the Jon. The other two boys were too shocked to do anything at first, but after their friend called for help they jumped in to the scuffle. Until that point Sophie was doing alright, but three against on was anything but fair, and the odds were quickly turning against her favor. So she did the one thing she knew best, played dirty; biting was now in the mix of punching and kicking._

_Claire, not wanting to see her best friend hurt, tried to figure out what to do. Does she get a teacher? Or jump into the fight too? Claire was weary of the latter do to her being so little, she was the smallest of the class. But if Sophie was willing to get into a fight for her then she would get into the fight too._

_The small girl jumps on top of one of the boys who was about to punch Sophie, and blinds his eye, while trying to remember a little bit of what she had heard her Uncle Pete say about fighting. Before she can think of anything the boy was able to shake her off into the mud and tackle her. The sudden fall caused her to gasp loudly as she tried to push the boy off, gaining Sophie's attention from trying to bite and kick the other two boys. As Sophie tried to reach her Claire got a spark in her eye, she grabbed the boys head and head butted the boy with a thud. Sophie pushed the boy to the ground and was ready to punch him in the mouth when she heard the sound of people running their way._

"_It looks like you will be saved for today, but if you ever touch Claire again I will do something horrible to you. I don't know what yet, but something very creative." Sophie whispers into Jon's ear before releasing him._

_(End Flashback)_

"That's when the teachers found us." Sophie finishes the story and looks across the room looking for her mum's approval. She finds it along with the rest of her families, they were all proud of her.

"Not hearing any objections from any of the other students we will believe Ms. Bering-Wells. I think punishment enough was the fight, I'm sure it will not happen again. You may take your students home for the day." The principal announces as he stands up. There was some grumbling about a more severe punishment from the boy's parents, but they were silenced with one look from Leena 'Ultimate Momma Cub.'

Not wanting to be there any longer Helena leads the small family quickly out the door while Myka held her daughters hand and Leena carried Claire. After placing the children in the middle seats Claudia and Leena moved into the back seats. It had been decided that they would go home get cleaned up and then take everyone out to dinner. Of course after they all had their separate talks.

"You were great out there Claire, you were like a superhero!" Sophie yaps away with her voice full of enthusiasm as they got in the car.

"No I wasn't, I was the sidekick." Claire whispers looking down at her hands.

"Uh-uh, you were awesome, just like me. How you jumped on Jon's back and then head butted him was so intense! You were _so_ Poison Ivy, and I was obviously Harley Quinn!" Sophie tells her friend as she grabs her hand.

"I thought they were villains?" Claudia asks with a smile as she looked back at her 'niece'.

"Well, yeah. But they're cool, so it's worth it. And really super-duper pretty, Uncle Pete let me some of his comics." All the adults look at Sophie as they noticed the dreamy air in her voice.

"They weren't that pretty." Claire corrects with a small frown and a huff.

"Not as pretty as you darling, never." Another thing Sophie had gained from Helena was her charm. Said adult was smirking at Claudia and mouthing 'darling'. Myka only shook her head as she listened to her daughter's antics; chuckling as she remembered how many times Helena had gotten out of things by saying that word. Leena was the only one actually looking at them, it was then that she noticed a change in their aura; but she would worry about that later. Much later hopefully.

**There will be more to this story, it isn't complete. The talks and dinner are coming up next. I'm also planning on writing 2 prequels involving Claudia/ Leena and Helena/Myka on they got together . I hope you enjoyed, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Sophie, I want you to go in and take a shower. You smell." Myka tells her daughter as the odd family walks into the house.

"It's the smell of adventure Mom! Adventure!" Sophie replies as she runs up the steps to the room she shares with Claire. Helena and Myka follow their daughter to make sure she actually does what she's supposed to, and not become sidetracked reading as usual.

"I don't smell like adventure, do I Mommy?" Claire asks Claudia, her brown eyes wide and head cocked to the side.

Claudia laughs and picks her up, "Nah, but it does look like a fudge pop melted on you again so off to the showers for you too. But first your momma and I want to talk to you munchkin."

Claire scrunches up her nose, looking like Claudia very much in that instant, but allows herself to be carried off to the kitchen with her parents. The kitchen was 'their' place in the Inn, it was where they went to discuss things or just to have family time. For the Bering-Wells, or Wells-Bering depending on who you asked, it was the study that had been turned into a library. You could one or all the members of the small family in there at any time.

Leena starts off slowly looking at her daughter, "You're mommy and I don't really know what to say about this because we never thought you'd get in a fight, that's more Sophie's area." The woman trails off and looks at her wife for help to finish her statement.

"It's only her area because she's the only person to stick up to me. Everything she does is because someone was being mean to me. Sophie doesn't like being in trouble, well maybe, but she's only trying to be my bestest friend ever!" Claire explains in a clear loud voice, which was something the average person didn't hear on the regular day.

"Which we appreciate, really, but you're so small honey. Maybe you should leave the fighting to her?" Claudia suggests.

"And let her get beat up! That would be hor-rr-ible!" Claire looks at Claudia as if she had two heads, which the girl had seen before but it still surprised her when Uncle Pete did it, and tears start to leak from her eyes.

"Of course not sweetie, you're Mommy didn't me that." Leena throws Claudia a pointed glare, "I think she just means that Sophie would hate for anything to happen to you. She likes protecting you, and if anything ever happened she would think it was your fault. So if you see a fight, go run and get the teacher." Leena clarifies with a small smile.

Claire nods her head in agreement and says, "Okay," while in her head she thinks off all things she could do to so that she could help Sophie.

"Go grab a shower kiddo." Claire runs out of the kitchen to her happily awaiting shower, unlike most children she hated being dirty.

"I'm done with my shower Mummy, can you brush my hair now?" It had become a ritual of sorts for HG to brush her child's hair as they talked, or as Myka read them a book.

"Yes, bring the brush and if you want your mother to put ribbons in your hair bring those too. We're having a talk in the library." Helena tells her daughter as she intercepted Sophie in the hallway. Sophie sighs but gathers her supplies and makes her way to the library.

Spring wasn't there yet so Helena had started a fire to keep the room warm. Myka was already in the room with tea being poured into the cups. Sophie, who can never resist tea, happily takes a seat next to her Mom as she sets down the things for her hair.

"Since all of us hate procrastinating let's get straight down to it. Sophie, today you were in a fight at school. Your mother and I are going to give you a chance to explain yourself before we make any decisions about punishment." Helena says as she begins to brush her daughter's hair.

"Yes Mum, today I was in a fight. I hadn't planned on getting in a fight today, but it was something that could not be helped. As soon as one of the boys pushed Claire it was over; I knew that someone was going down and it wouldn't be me." Sophie admits with defiance laced in her words, she grabs one of Myka's Twizlers from the table and bites down on it. Helena looks over her daughters head and into her wife's eyes with a smirk.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Myka asks as she to grabs a Twizler.

"Well," Sophie looks at her moms and puts down the Twizler, "that and I could have more damage if I wanted to. But I did the humane thing and only used a fourth of my power. And, I tried to use my words to defuse the situation, as you taught, and I even counted to fifteen in my head! But then they threw her puzzle book in the mud and pushed her! I just, snapped. Which is bad, yes, so I'll understand if I get a harsh punishment for my actions." Myka and Helena weren't sure if that they were more shocked that Sophie had said all of this in one breath, or that their daughter sounded more like them than ever.

"My baby is growing up." Myka murmurs as she reaches to hug Sophie. "Baby I'm so proud of you."

"We weren't going to punish you in the first place, we were ever so proud of you for sticking up for Claire. However, this little stunt has shown us how much you have grown up. You're not out little girl anymore." Helena whispers sadly as she joins the hug from the back.

"I'm still you're little girl. I love you guys." Sophie admits into her mom's neck since they were still in their group hug.

The room was quiet as the family soaked up the love in the room. They just sat there relishing in the peacefulness and love that floated through the room. The only thing you could hear was the creaking of old wood; someone must be going down the stairs, and the soft humming noise that came whenever someone was taking a shoewer.

At least, it was like that until Myka chides Sophie, "You can't go around calling people Yankees."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get in trouble?" Sophie asks from her best friend's bed as Claire walks into her room after getting out of the shower.

"Nope, did you?"

"No, my parents were actually proud of me. Weird, huh? But I'm super excited because now we're going to go eat. All of us! Even Vanessa!" Sophie excitedly cries. For some unknown reason the young girl seemed to have an odd, err attachment, to the blonde doctor.

"Sounds like fun." Claire mutters as she slips on her shoes, not sounding excited at all.

"It doesn't sound like you think it will be fun. Why don't you like Vanessa? " Sophie makes her way to her friend and stops when she's in front of her.

"I don't know. Why do _you_ like her?" Claire shoots back with a glare, well, a glare in the terms of Claire.

"Because she's all types of amazing and awesomeness!" Claire rolls her eyes and huffs; she begins to turn around but is stopped by Sophie grabbing her hand.

"But you're the most amazing, awesomeness, nifty person I've ever met. So you don't have to worry." Sophie tells her with a grin.

With a blush Claire looks down, "I wasn't worried."

"You so were worried." Sophie teases.

"It's just; I want us to be best friends forever and—

Sophie cuts her off, "We'll be more than best friends; we'll be partners and be agents for the Warehouse. We can be just like our parents. I can do the fighting and book stuff, and then you'll be all techy and do the 'stare into your soul thing'. We'll perfect partners!"

"Really?" Claire asks with wide eyes.

"Really! Now let's stop all this stuff and go down stairs so I can get some food. Kicking butt totally makes me hungry." Sophie demands with her chin raised and arms crossed. Without waiting for an answer Sophie pulls her friend out of the room and to the living room where voices could be heard.

"Sophie, I heard you were in a fight today! How bad does the other guys look?" Pete jokes with a smile as her picks up one of her goddaughters.

"Worse off than I, of course." The room laughs as Pete puts the girls down and reaches for Claire.

"Uncle Pete! I remembered what you said, so I head butted one of the boys." Claire happily tells her Uncle with a large smile on her face.

"That's my girl! I would have expected that from Sophie, but I have to say you get mad props for that baby girl." Pete hugs the girl and mouths 'Seriously, she head butted someone?' over her shoulder. The parents of the girls nod their heads in unison with amusement clearly evident on their faces.

"It was totes wicked Uncle Pete! We were like Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy." Sophie rambles for a while about what happened until she heard the door open. She runs to the foyer and a squeal of delight could have probably been heard from Colorado.

"That must be Vanessa." Myka jokes. Sure enough Sophie practically comes back into the room skipping and holding the doctors hand. Claire, still in Pete's arms, glares at the doctor before asking to put down. Artie comes into the room grumbling about something, as usual, but if you listened close enough the phrases 'never calms down' and 'always gets more attention that I do' could be easily heard.

"Well, Ms. Hooligan, I heard you were in a fight. Obviously not hurt too much since you nearly pushed me down." Artie grumbles some more.

"Oh Arthur do be nice, she's had a rough day," Vanessa pats Sophie's head with her free hand, "did you get hurt at all?"

"One of the boys hit me on my cheek, it stings, but I'll be okay." All the adults, minus Vanessa, roll their eyes at the younger girl's statement. Clearly the girl was trying to pull the sympathy card out.

"I know what will make it all better." With that Vanessa bends down and kisses the girl on her cheek, much to the younger girls delight.

"It was the other cheek." Vanessa kisses the other cheek with a smile. Sophie quickly thinking of all the possibilities of this tries one last time.

"And on my li-" But is stopped by a pointed glare and cough from Myka and Artie. "Never mind."

"You better be careful Vanessa, or I might have to arrest you for robbing that cradle." Everyone laughs, except for the children who didn't understand the joke.

"How about you Claire? I heard you were in the fight too." Artie asks as he makes his way to the chair which he had claimed many years ago.

"I'm not hurt, just a bump on my head; I head butted somebody." Artie's eye brows recede into his greying hair.

"She did Gramps. I saw it." Sophie backs her friend as she walks towards her parents.

"We'll tell the story over dinner, let's go to the diner tonight." Leena says. Everyone agrees to some extent and heads out the door.

Deciding who was going to ride in what car caused more of a hassle that it should have. After 10 minutes of arguing it was decided that they would be in 3 cars. Claudia, Leena, and Claire in one car. Helena, Myka, and Artie in the other. With Vanessa and Sophie ridding in Artie's convertible, neither Claire nor Artie enjoyed that. After a short trip to the miss matched family finally sat down at their usual table.

"Did Steve say when he was coming by?" Claudia ask Artie.

"When he finished inventory, since he's the only one there that actually cares anymore." Artie grumble back as he looks at the menu.

"I care Artie!" Myka and Leena say at the same time.

"Not as much as you used to, those two," he points at Helena and Claudia, "corrupted you." Myka just rolls her eyes and looks at Helena, while Claudia waggles her eyebrows at Leena.

"How did mom corrupt my mommy?" Claire questions, putting down her crayon that she was previously drawing with and staring at Artie with her head tilted to the side. Pete snorts and looks done at his lap, trying to hide his grin.

"How in deed." Irene Fredericks asks from behind the group with a raised eyebrow and slight frown.


End file.
